


Gokan la Gokan

by Thongchan



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Orgy, Rape, Shameless Smut, lesbian action, why did i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thongchan/pseuds/Thongchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momo Yaezaki was taken up to the Student Council after she attempted to escape the Honnoji Academy. Now, she is face to face with Satsuki Kiryuin and the Elite Four. What kind of punishment would she receive after she pulled the stunt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gokan la Gokan

**Author's Note:**

> I had wrote this very early morning and it took me 3 hours to write it. My eyes are currently strained from tiredness, so forgive me if I made some mistakes while you read this. "Gokan" means rape, hence this one-shot.
> 
> Watching Kill la Kill on Toonami last night has gotten me to write this, since I have a lesbian crush on Satsuki and I find the Elite Four to be cute. The ideas like the Three-Star Goku condom came from a hentai comic based on Satsuki and the Elite Four, while the Three-Star Goku dildo came from me and my best friend during the time me and him were doing our Kill la Kill story through text.
> 
> So yeah, I give credit to the artist who brought the condom thing in the KLK hentai and the credits goes to me and my friend for the dildo.
> 
> Sorry if it's too long to read, but I hope you enjoy this. But, I must warn you, there are lots of smut in this, so if you don't like it, please click on something else. Otherwise, enjoy. I'm gonna head off to sleep now.
> 
> P.S: I suck at writing fight scenes.
> 
> Note: Not sure if people would insult this or not, but anyone who insults this fic will be marked as "spam". Just throwing this out there.

I was laying in the middle of the concrete floor of some unknown dark room. My wrists were tied up, as well as my ankles and I cannot even move at all. The ropes hurt like hell, but I managed not to struggle too much. My eyes were covered by a blindfold, so I cannot see what is going on. Moments later, I heard footsteps. A lot of footsteps. I have no idea who is walking into the room, but I begin to have fear in my system.

Suddenly, the blindfold was removed and the first thing I saw was a woman, who is staring down at me with a cold glare that I cannot look away. My eyes widened in great fear when she is now in front of me.

"S-Satsuki....Kiryuin..." I muttered as my tone is filled with fear.

"Momo Yaezaki..." Satsuki replied back as she kept her gaze down at me. That's right, this woman is known as Satsuki Kiryuin, the president of Honnoji Academy's Student Council. She has absolute authority over everything and those who had the balls to stand up against her would end up being beaten up or likely killed by her Elite Four members, who follow her around like a bunch of puppy dogs. Why am I face to face with Miss President herself? Let me tell you a flashback.

**-Flashback-**

After Ryuko Matoi had arrived to Honnoji Academy to fight against Satsuki, I was inspired by Ryuko's ambition and how she is determined to gain answers from the fearless woman. Ryuko had inspired me to boost my self-esteem and I am no longer scared whenever Satsuki and her peers would walk pass the students, who sees her as "God". Three days later after Ryuko was challenged to fight the Two-Star students in order to get up to Satsuki, I made a plan on escaping this hellhole you call Honnoji Academy.

So, the next day, the bells were ringing, meaning it is time for class. As the No-Star students begin walk to their classes, I begin to walk through the crowd, making my way to the gate to leave the school. I begin to walk fast towards the gate as I smiled to myself, knowing the plan is working for me with no security watching. Before I stepped foot out of the gate, an intimidating voice had stopped me.

"YOU! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!"

"Shit...not this guy...No fucking way..." I whispered to myself as I turned around to see a large, dark-skinned male with short blonde hair and gray eyes. His uniform he wears has a Three-Star sewn onto his collar. This man is known as Ira Gamagori, aka the Masochist. Yes, he has a habit of harming himself. Wow.

"U-uh Ira-sama...I never expected you to catch me ditch school." I said as my body froze a bit.

"You know ditching school is extremely prohibited! Why chose to break the rules, Miss Yaezaki?!?" Ira's tone makes me flinch every time he yells, but I managed to show enough courage against the giant.

"Why I break the rules? I cannot stand being in this...shit hole you call of an academy! All you Student Council do is torment thousands of students and terrorize the whole academy, wanting them to fear and idolize you! But ever since Miss Ryuko Matoi had arrived here, she had inspired me to show enough courage to tyrants like you! If I can leave the academy, then I will take my leave and never come back here. Like it or not, you will not stop me!" I finished as I kept my distance from the giant. Ira was guffawed loudly after hearing my statement I just told to him.

"You??!? You, a No-Star student, have the guts to stand up to me, Ira Gamagori?!?" Ira stopped laughing as he formed a smirk on his face. "If you plan on stepping out of this academy, then you will have to fight me for it."

I gulped a bit as I kept my gaze into his gray eyes, which look so sexy to me. No wait! Oh damn it! I didn't mean to say it like that. Anyways, I removed my black backpack as I stuck my left hand deep into the bag.

"I figured either you or one of the Three-Star students would say something like that, so I have no choice but to use this." I pulled out a pale blue, kimono-like uniform that has red linings on it and the two, four pointed star ornaments were sewn onto the coal gray obi, depicting a Two-Star uniform.

Ira's gray eyes begin to widen in form of shock. "How the hell did you--"

"Get the Two-Star uniform, you ask?" I interrupted him. "I have a little spy who managed to get me this uniform when patrolling around the academy with a group of others. Lucky for him, he didn't get caught." I begin to remove my uniform, only for me to be in my undergarments. "Then again, I have fondness of Kabuki theatre, so that's why."

I begin to put on the uniform as I feel a surge of energy flowing into my body. I let out a scream as Ira witnessed red pointed sparkles exploding, revealing me wearing the uniform that seems to look...attractive. The uniform fits me perfectly-- my bare shoulders now exposed as the bottom of the kimono is splitted on my left side, revealing my leg. I noticed that I am wearing coal gray high heels, making me feel a bit tall. The kimono makes me feel curvaceous and I do feel good about wearing the uniform.

I glanced at Ira, who managed to snap out of his trance and put on a serious face.

"Don't think I would go easy on you, just because you're a woman!" Ira spat as I laughed.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting you to do that to a student like me. An asshole like you does not show mercy anyway." I responded as I held two fans and opened them, revealing to be bladed tessen fans that has sharp edges, so sharp that it would shred a person into ribbons. (xD)

Ira grunted as he begin to charge at me and struck at me with a punch. I swiftly dodged his first strike and begin to kick him from behind, managed to send him flying 10 feet a bit.

"What is this?!" Ira spat out in shock.

"Whoa...The kick is...amazing!" I said as I begin to jump back away from him. I stuck my tongue at him, taunting him to make his move.

Ira growled as he charged at me again and tried to ram me into the wall, but I managed to jump onto his back and flipped in mid-air, landing onto my heels. I was surprised that I managed to do a flip in the air, but either way, it was incredible.

"This is wonderful! I feel so alive!" I laughed as I begin to run at him, holding my tessen fans in my palms. I manage to swung one bladed fan at him, making a little tear on his uniform. Ira grunted as he managed to slap me across the face before throwing me onto the ground.

I gasped in pain, but I kicked him into the stomach and rolled myself back onto my hands and feet. I stood up as I begin to pant, even though the fight had just started. Ira grinned at me as he begin to dust himself off.

"Your skills are rather good, but do you think you defeat me when I'm in this form?!" Ira begin to activate his uniform as it transformed into a diabolical-looking mummy-like bondage suit. I widened my eyes a bit as I saw him in this form.

"Oh god, it looks super creepy!" I complained.

"Ahahahaha!! Try attacking me now, girl!!" Ira shouted as I charged at him and struck him with the fans. However, the giant moans in pleasure as he begin to grow a bit bigger.

"Oooooh yesss!! The pain is pleasurable!!"

My eye twitched in disturbance. "What the fuck...?"

I struck again and again, but the more I kept doing it, the bigger he is getting. I stopped as I grew exhausted. "Shit, he's absorbing my physical attacks! It's like he keeps getting bigger..."

"You guessed correctly, Miss Yaezaki!! Ira yelled as the cloth straps begin to emerge and struck at me, catching me off guard. I screamed in pain as I felt each strap whipping me and whipping me. I fell onto the ground as I was struck again.

"A-aaah! The straps are hurting me!!" I screamed in pain as the straps begin to wrap around my body and begin to tighten me. "O-ohhh no...!! F-fuck...!"

Suddenly, the strap begin to choke my neck and I gasped for air as I tried to struggle out of the grip. My face turned red as Ira glanced at me. I cannot even tell if he's smirking or not, but I felt like he is.

"You think you have won the battle, Miss Yaezaki? Well, you're wrong. You're no match for a Three-Star like me." He spoke as the straps begin to tighten my body, making me whimper in pain.

"Can't breath? Don't worry. I won't kill you. You will simply pass out from losing all of the air from your lungs. You will be given great punishment once this petty fight is over." He finished as I begin to close my eyes slowly. Everything is starting to turn black and I passed out from losing too much air.

Ira begin to change back into his normal self and caught me in his strong arms. He then gazed at the students, who stuck around to see the fight between two brawlers.

"LET THIS BE A LESSON FOR THOSE WHO MAKE A PETTY MISTAKE LIKE THIS! IF YOU DARE TO BREAK THE RULES, YOU WILL RECEIVE ABSOLUTE PUNISHMENT!! AM I CLEAR!?!?"

"Yes, sir!" The students saluted simultaneously.

"NOW, GET TO CLASS NOW!" He demanded as the students quickly scurried off to the classes. Ira sighed as he held my unconscious body into his arms, before seeing three people walking towards him. One has dark green hair with gray eyes, same as Ira's, one has blue hair with green eyes, and the short one has pink hair with matching eyes. They're known as Uzu Sanageyama, Hoka Inumuta, and Nonon Jakuzure, the Three-Star students.

The pinkette skipped up to Ira and glanced at my unconscious body. "Awww Doggy, you didn't kill her, haven't you??~"

"No, Jakuzure. Miss Yaezaki has passed out from losing air during the constriction. She has caused trouble and wanting to escape the academy." Ira replied.

"Hmph, if I had fought her, I would gather enough data from her." The blue hair, known as Hoka, spoke as he was staring at my unconscious body.

"Heh, Inumuta, all you care about is gathering data." The dark green hair, known as Uzu, spoke. "Heh, the girl has some spunk in her and she does show some courage in her. I like that."

"Yes, well, we're going to report her to Lady Satsuki about this matter." Ira said as they begin to walk away. "I am sure she will have some punishment for our little troublemaker..."

**-Flashback end-**

That's what happened. I had started this whole mess up and I thought I would beat that masochist Ira. However, it was too much and I couldn't even handle his strength when he was in his bondage suit form.

Anyways, I was still gazing at Satsuki, not breaking my gaze away. Satsuki let out a grunt as she held her sword in front of her, both hands on top of the handle.

"So, you managed to escape Honnoji Academy and take the Two-Star Goku Uniform with you? Hmph. Who gave you this uniform, Miss Yaezaki?" Satsuki asked sternly.

"I will never tell you who. I don't snitch on my associates. I could never tell you a soul." I replied as I kept myself brave, but still felt scared.

"You don't snitch on your associates, hm? I see. I see. Interesting. Well then," Satsuki kept her gaze down at me. "if you're not to tell me who, I will be forced to give you the punishment that will scar you forever."

I let out a bitter laugh. "What are you going to do to me, 'Lady Satsuki'?"

Satsuki's lips begin to curl into a sinister grin. "Well, let us show you what we're going to do with you."

'We're'?? What?' I thought in my mind.

"Gamagori, untie her and strip her down to nude at once!!" Satsuki's voice let out an echo in the dark room.

Ira begin to smirk. "Yes, Lady Satsuki."

I widened my eyes as I watched Ira coming up to me and removing the ropes off of my wrists and ankles, before stripping the uniform off my body, leaving me in my undergarments. His large hands begin to unhook my bra and tossing them aside, before pulling down my panties, which is rather cheeky to see my buttock's cheeks.

I heard Uzu chuckle as I glance over to him, who is holding up my bra, admiring its features.

"Lace, huh? Hehehe, you have good taste." Uzu spoke as I developed faint blush marks onto my cheeks.

"Don't touch that, perv!" I yelled.

"Be quiet, you scum!" Ira slapped me across the face, as I immediately shut up and gulped.

Satsuki begin to remove her Junketsu uniform as she tossed it aside, leaving only the collar and Junketsu's eyes, as well as her thigh-high heeled boots.

"Miss Yaezaki, you will be receiving punishment by having sexual intercourse with me and the student council!" Satsuki informed as I widened my eyes in terrible shock.

"N-no...! No way, give me something else, not this...!" I pleaded.

"Silence! Now, boys, catch this.." Satsuki tossed them a packet that resembles to be a condom, but it looks like it has Three-Stars printed on the wrapper.

"A Three-Star Goku condom, huh? Interesting. It enlarges and arouses the person who is getting pounded by the user who is wearing the condom." Hoka spoke as he looked at the condom.

"Correct, Inumuta. Now, who wants to start off??" Satsuki asked as she awaits for an answer from the three males. Uzu grinned and stepped up. "I'll go first. I want to test this on the brat."

I begin to struggle as Ira held me down harshly, not letting me move. I watched Uzu removing his pants and boxers and setting the condom onto his cock, before it enlarges itself. "Heh, this is what a man should be like."

"N-no please...! Don't do this!" I whaled as Uzu got onto his knees and hovered over me, looking down at me with a perverted smirk.

"Tell me something, Yaezaki, are you a virgin?"

I didn't give him no response as he begin to chuckle.

"That means a yes then. Well, looks like I'll be the first to take your virginity." Uzu begin to set his hands onto my hips as he rubbed his cock onto the entrance, making me squirm.

"N-no don't stick that in me...It's too big...!" I pleaded as Uzu chuckled.

"Relax...You will enjoy this." Uzu then shoved his cock into my entrance, receiving a painful screech coming from my mouth.

"Ohh fuck! You're so tight! So, you are a virgin! Just how I like it!" The greenette begin to thrust his hips into me as I kept screaming in pain. I witnessed the blood coming out of my entrance and I begin to tear up.

"Stop, it hurts...! It hurts!" I screamed.

"Aaaahh, but soon, you will feel more pleasure!" Uzu thrust harder and harder as he watched my tits bounce up and down in a fast pace. Ira was groaning in pleasure as he watched the greenette pound himself into me, wanting to join in the action.

Satsuki was standing there, watching me get pounded repeatedly as Nonon hummed while spinning her baton, watching as well. She noticed that Ira is desperate to join in the action.

"Ira-sama, I can see that you want to have some action, aren't you?" She giggled.

"Nggh...Yes. Yes I do. But, I must wait until Sanageyama is finished with her then I will have my turn!" Ira replied.

Hoka was recording this as he took out his cell phone and begin to take snapshots of the rape. "Incredible. Incredible. Looks like you're enjoying this, huh Sanageyama?"

"Kwooo! Oh yeah! Oh fuck yeah! Her womb is fucking tight! I'm going to cum into the condom! Oh, ooh!!" Uzu kept thrusting as I begin to cry out in pain mixed with pleasure.

"A-aah no more!! No more!!" I pleaded.

"KWOOOO!!!" Uzu climaxed into the condom as he panted heavily before removing his cock out of my womb and sat onto the floor.

"She was amazing...It would be better if I actually came inside her without the condom, hehehe..." Uzu chuckled.

"You did good, Sanageyama. Now, Gamagori, you're up next!" Satsuki said.

"Yes, Lady Satsuki!" Ira then begin to grow eager as he put on the condom quickly and lifted me up off from the floor. His large hands are now planted onto my ass cheeks as he inserted his large cock into my womb. My eyes widened in shock as I can feel that his cock is rather larger than Uzu's.

"F-finally! I must proceed on pounding the troublemaker!!" Ira exclaimed as he bounced me onto his throbbing cock as he glared into my eyes, my eyes that are filled with fear. I cried out in fear as I gripped onto his shoulders.

"Listen, Yaezaki! You brought this on yourself! You asked for trouble and you already got trouble! You're asking for punishment, so we're giving you punishment!!" Ira thrusted his cock into my womb as I screamed.

"Stop this..!" I said.

"Never I will listen to a troublemaker like you!! Now shut up and enjoy this!" Ira kept thrusting as he kept gazing into my eyes, which caused me to blush. I couldn't do anything but take it and holding back my moans of pleasure.

'I can't do anything...This guy is going to tear me apart...!' I thought as I moaned in shameless pleasure, holding onto Ira's broad shoulders.

"You've got a good pussy, Yaezaki! Mmmmmff!! Nicely wet and tight! Mmmmmm I'm going to cum!! Grrrr!!" Ira gripped onto my hips as he moved his hips faster and faster as I moaned nonstop, feeling my stomach turn into knots.

"Here I go!!! AAAHH!!" Ira let out a warm cum into his condom as he pulled his cock out of my womb and kept holding, panting heavily. "Wonderful...pussy..."

My eyes were twitching as I couldn't take much of the pleasure anymore. "Please...let me go home..."

Ira brought me over to the chair and sat me down as he glanced at Hoka. "Inumuta, it's your turn."

Hoka shifted his glasses as he looked at the condom before tossing it to Nonon, who caught it within seconds. The pinkette looked confused as she glanced at the nerd. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"I don't need the condom. I'm going to do this raw." Hoka replied as he walked up to my body. "But, I must do something first."

My eyes were slowly setting on the bluenette as he begin to kneel down on his knew and using his slender fingers to open up my entrance.

"I will eat her out before proceeding to have my way with her. I want to see how much she enjoys this." Hoka begin to set his lips onto my entrance as he stuck his tongue into it, making me squirm in the process.

"A-aaah not that...Don't do that..." I said as Hoka ignored me and begin to eat me out, making me squirm more before moaning into deep pleasure. "A-aaah god, no...no..It's too...good..."

'Interesting. So, the girl enjoys oral sex given from a man like myself. I see.' Hoka thought as he kept eating me out faster and faster. I moaned as I gripped onto the chair and threw my head back as I screamed.

"Aaaah god, stop...! Oooohh ooohh!!" I squeaked as Hoka begin to suck on my clit harder, as he set his fingers into my entrance, pumping me in and out.

"Are you going to cum, Miss Yaezaki??" Hoka asked as I quickly nodded.

"Good...now...let it out..."

I begin to blast my cum into his mouth, as I watched him swallow every load of it. He pulled away and stood up before turning myself over, having my ass up in the air.

"Now, I must try anal. Hold your grip, Miss Yaezaki." Hoka grinned as I begin to onto the arms of the chair, before sticking his raw cock into my ass. I hitched my breath as I felt his cock entering my asshole.

Hoka begin to thrust his cock into my ass as he grunted and watched me hiss in pain. "Hmmm, it seems you dislike anal, am I right?"

"T-that's right...aaah!" I responded as I held my grip.

"Interesting. Your ass does seem to be swallowing up my cock, so it's tight in there." He slapped my ass as the smack echoed in the room, making me yelp in pain.

I groaned as I felt him thrust faster and faster, knowing he is about to cum inside me.

"Here it comes...ngggh!!" Hoka let out a warm, substance into my asshole before pulling out and took a snapshot of my ass that is filled with cum. I panted as I collapsed onto the chair, couldn't even move my body anymore.

Satsuki looked at the three men. "Well done, you three. You done good. Now, Nonon," Her blue eyes gazed into her pink ones, "Would you like to have a turn with Miss Yaezaki before me?"

Nonon begin to smile eagerly. "Ooooh really??~ I will not disappoint you, Satsuki~" The pinkette begin to skip to my form and tapped on my back.

"Wakey, wakey. You're not done yet~" She smiled as I slowly turned my head to her.

"Wh..what is it....?" I asked as I kept breathing.

"I want you to stand up for me and get into position, okay?~"

I groaned as I slowly stood up and managed to keep myself still, confused on what the pinkette is going to do. Ira, Hoka, and Uzu were watching from the distance as Nonon begins to get in front of me, before sitting down and setting her face against my entrance.

"Mmmmm you're really wet. Inumuta already eaten you out, but I want to know how sweet you are.~" Nonon purred as she begin to lick my clit eagerly. I let out a soft moan as the three males watched closely at our lesbian action.

I looked down at Nonon to watch her eat me out from the bottom, as I felt her tongue entering my entrance and pumping in and out hungrily.

"Mmmmf you are sweet.~ Just how I love it.~" Nonon grinned against my wet bottom as she kept eating me out. I moaned again as I begin to hold onto my bare breasts and bit my lip as I could not stop watching her from eating me out.

"Are you going to cum, hm??~" Nonon asked as I nodded. "Awww...mmm..mm..then I'll make sure I will drink every drip of your sweet substance.~"

I let out a load of cum into her mouth as I moaned in pleasure, panting as I kept feeling her tongue wiggling inside me. It seems that she does not want to stop, but either way, she did as she pulled away from my pussy.

"Hehe, you were very yummy.~ Now, to make your final grand entrance.~" She pulled me down back onto the floor and had removed her undergarments before setting her wet pussy onto my mouth. I was mumbling as I begin to lick her clit with my tongue, earning a cute moan from her.

'I always thought she was cute...Oh god, what am I saying?' I thought as Nonon glanced at Satsuki, who was putting on a Three-Star Goku dildo that seems to be larger than the average ones.

"Hey Satsuki, you should make your grand opening.~ Mmmm...mmmff...oohh yesss.." The pinkette moaned as she watched me eat her out hungrily. Satsuki smiled as she walked up to me and got onto her knees, rubbing the dildo on my wet pussy.

"This is your final one, Miss Yaezaki. Endure the pleasure like the slut you are!" Satsuki then shoved the dildo into me as she begin to thrust wildly. I was moaning against Nonon's pussy, but kept eating her out nonstop. Nonon moaned louder as the three males walked up to us and begin to jerk their cocks while watching.

Satsuki grabbed onto Ira's and Uzu's and begin to jerk them, while Nonon grabs Hoka's. The orgy begin to get hot and wildly as I kept feeling Satsuki pumping into my womb. I kept moaning as I sucked on the pinkette's clit.

'Oh god...I can't believe I'm...enjoying this...Oh god...please end....please...' I said in my mind as Satsuki begin to pump faster and faster, while Nonon grinds her pussy onto my mouth.

"Everyone!! Get ready to climax!!" Satsuki exclaimed as we all begin to scream in pleasure and boom, everyone cummed. The guys sprayed their cum onto me, Nonon, and Satsuki, while I was swallowing the pinkette's juices. Satsuki panted as she pulled the dildo out of my pussy and begin to smile.

"Good job everyone. I believe Miss Yaezaki has enough punishment for now." She said as she gazes at me. I couldn't move anymore and I felt so violated and shameless that I had enjoyed this...smut punishment.

Nonon giggled as got off of me and laid my head onto her lap, stroking my cheeks. "She did wonderful on eating me out. I guess that was revenge on me for eating her out, hehehe.~"

Uzu smirked. "She was fun and I would love to screw her again."

"Same here." Ira agreed.

"Well, I got everything recorded and I got all the data I need." Hoka said as he shut off his recorder and shifted his glasses.

"Now, Miss Yaezaki. If you ever pull that stunt ever again, you will become our sex toy. We will not let you go until we felt like you have no use for us. Is that clear??" Satsuki asked in a serious tone.

"Y...yes.." I answered softly.

"Good. Now, everyone, clean yourselves up and take Miss Yaezaki to the bathtub to cleanse her body. She will be dismissed afterwards. Got it?"

"Yes, Lady Satsuki!" The Elite Four said at the same time.

I was lying there, eyes twitching as I watched Ira lift my up and taking me into the bathroom to cleanse my violated body. I now know what I did was unsuccessful and I don't want this to happen again. I whimpered as Ira begin to scrub my body with soap.

"Ssshh...sssh...It's over now...Relax and let me clean you.." Ira purred as I nodded, letting him do all the work.

I am not going to do this anymore. I will never try to escape the academy again.


End file.
